The present invention relates generally to the field of genetics, genomics and molecular biology. More particularly, the invention relates to methods and materials used to isolate, detect and sequence a high bone mass gene and corresponding wild-type gene, and mutants thereof. The present invention also relates to the high bone mass gene, the corresponding wild-type gene, and mutants thereof. The genes identified in the present invention are implicated in the ontology and physiology of bone development. The invention also provides nucleic acids, proteins, cloning vectors, expression vectors, transformed hosts, methods of developing pharmaceutical compositions, methods of identifying molecules involved in bone development, and methods of diagnosing and treating diseases involved in bone development. In preferred embodiments, the present invention is directed to methods for treating, diagnosing, preventing and screening for normal and abnormal conditions of bone, including metabolic bone diseases such as osteoporosis.
Two of the most common types of osteoporosis are postmenopausal and senile osteoporosis. Osteoporosis affects men as well as women, and, taken with other abnormalities of bone, presents an ever-increasing health risk for an aging population. The most common type of osteoporosis is that associated with menopause. Most women lose between 20-60% of the bone mass in the trabecular compartment of the bone within 3-6 years after the cessation of menses. This rapid loss is generally associated with an increase of bone resorption and formation. However, the resorptive cycle is more dominant and the result is a net loss of bone mass. Osteoporosis is a common and serious disease among postmenopausal women. There are an estimated 25 million women in the United States alone who are afflicted with this disease. The results of osteoporosis are both personally harmful, and also account for a large economic loss due to its chronicity and the need for extensive and long-term support (hospitalization and nursing home care) from the disease sequelae. This is especially true in more elderly patients. Additionally, while osteoporosis is generally not thought of as a life-threatening condition, a 20-30% mortality rate is related to hip fractures in elderly women. A large percentage of this mortality rate can be directly associated with postmenopausal osteoporosis.
The most vulnerable tissue in the bone to the effects of postmenopausal osteoporosis is the trabecular bone. This tissue is often referred to as spongy bone and is particularly concentrated near the ends of the bone near the joints and in the vertebrae of the spine. The trabecular tissue is characterized by small structures which inter-connect with each other as well as the more solid and dense cortical tissue which makes up the outer surface and central shaft of the bone. This criss-cross network of trabeculae gives lateral support to the outer cortical structure and is critical to the biomechanical strength of the overall structure. In postmenopausal osteoporosis, it is primarily the net resorption and loss of the trabeculae which lead to the failure and fracture of the bone. In light of the loss of the trabeculae in postmenopausal women, it is not surprising that the most common fractures are those associated with bones which are highly dependent on trabecular support, e.g., the vertebrae, the neck of the femur, and the forearm. Indeed, hip fracture, Colle""s fractures, and vertebral crush fractures are indicative of postmenopausal osteoporosis.
One of the earliest generally accepted methods for treatment of postmenopausal osteoporosis was estrogen replacement therapy. Although this therapy frequently is successful, patient compliance is low, primarily due to the undesirable side-effects of chronic estrogen treatment. Frequently cited side-effects of estrogen replacement therapy include reinitiation of menses, bloating, depression, and fear of breast or uterine cancer. In order to limit the known threat of uterine cancer in those women who have not undergone a hysterectomy, a protocol of estrogen and progestin cyclic therapy is often employed. This protocol is similar to that which is used in birth control regimens, and often is not tolerated by women because of the side-effects characteristic of progestin. More recently, certain antiestrogens, originally developed for the treatment of breast cancer, have been shown in experimental models of postmenopausal osteoporosis to be efficacious. Among these agents is raloxifene (See, U.S. Pat. No. 5,393,763, and Black et al, J. Clin. Invest., 93:63-69 (1994)). In addition, tamoxifene, a widely used clinical agent for the treatment of breast cancer, has been shown to increase bone mineral density in post menopausal women suffering from breast cancer (Love et al, N. Engl. J. Med., 326:852-856 (1992)).
Another therapy for the treatment of postmenopausal osteoporosis is the use of calcitonin. Calcitonin is a naturally occurring peptide which inhibits bone resorption and has been approved for this use in many countries (Overgaard et al, Br. Med. J., 305:556-561 (1992)). The use of calcitonin has been somewhat limited, however. Its effects are very modest in increasing bone mineral density and the treatment is very expensive. Another therapy for the treatment of postmenopausal osteoporosis is the use of bis-phosphonates. These compounds were originally developed for use in Paget""s disease and malignant hypercalcemia. They have been shown to inhibit bone resorption. Alendronate, one compound of this class, has been approved for the treatment of postmenopausal osteoporosis. These agents may be helpful in the treatment of osteoporosis, but these agents also have potential liabilities which include osteomalacia, extremely long half-life in bone (greater than 2 years), and possible xe2x80x9cfrozen bone syndrome,xe2x80x9d e.g., the cessation of normal bone remodeling.
Senile osteoporosis is similar to postmenopausal osteoporosis in that it is marked by the loss of bone mineral density and resulting increase in fracture rate, morbidity, and associated mortality. Generally, it occurs in later life, i.e., after 70 years of age. Historically, senile osteoporosis has been more common in females, but with the advent of a more elderly male population, this disease is becoming a major factor in the health of both sexes. It is not clear what, if any, role hormones such as testosterone or estrogen have in this disease, and its etiology remains obscure. Treatment of this disease has not been very satisfactory. Hormone therapy, estrogen in women and testosterone in men, has shown equivocal results; calcitonin and bis-phosphonates may be of some utility.
The peak mass of the skeleton at maturity is largely under genetic control. Twin studies have shown that the variance in bone mass between adult monozygotic twins is smaller than between dizygotic twins (Slemenda et al, J. Bone Miner. Res., 6:561-567 (1991); Young et al, J. Bone Miner. Res., 6:561-567 (1995); Pocock et al, J. Clin. Invest., 80:706-710 (1987); Kelly et al, J. Bone Miner. Res., 8:11-17 (1993)), and it has been estimated that up to 60% or more of the variance in skeletal mass is inherited (Krall et al, J. Bone Miner. Res., 10:S367 (1993)). Peak skeletal mass is the most powerful determinant of bone mass in elderly years (Hui et al, Ann. Int. Med., 111:355-361 (1989)), even though the rate of age-related bone loss in adult and later life is also a strong determinant (Hui et al, Osteoporosis Int., 1:30-34 (1995)). Since bone mass is the principal measurable determinant of fracture risk, the inherited peak skeletal mass achieved at maturity is an important determinant of an individual""s risk of fracture later in life. Thus, study of the genetic basis of bone mass is of considerable interest in the etiology of fractures due to osteoporosis.
Recently, a strong interest in the genetic control of peak bone mass has developed in the field of osteoporosis. The interest has focused mainly on candidate genes with suitable polymorphisms to test for association with variation in bone mass within the normal range, or has focused on examination of genes and gene loci associated with low bone mass in the range found in patients with osteoporosis. The vitamin D receptor locus (VDR) (Morrison et al, Nature, 367:284-287 (1994)), PTH gene (Howard et al, J. Clin. Endocrinol. Metab., 80:2800-2805 (1995); Johnson et al, J. Bone Miner. Res., 8:11-17 (1995); Gong et al, J. Bone Miner. Res., 10:S462 (1995)) and the estrogen receptor gene (Hosoi et al, J. Bone Miner. Res., 10:S170 (1995); Morrison et al, Nature, 367:284-287 (1994)) have figured most prominently in this work. These studies are difficult because bone mass (the phenotype) is a continuous, quantitative, polygenic trait, and is confounded by environmental factors such as nutrition, co-morbid disease, age, physical activity, and other factors. Also, this type of study design requires large numbers of subjects. In particular, the results of VDR studies to date have been confusing and contradictory (Garnero et al, J. Bone Miner. Res., 10:1283-1288 (1995); Eisman et al, J. Bone. Miner. Res., 10:1289-1293 (1995); Peacock, J. Bone Miner. Res., 10:1294-1297 (1995)). Furthermore, the work thus far has not shed much light on the mechanism(s) whereby the genetic influences might exert their effect on bone mass.
While it is well known that peak bone mass is largely determined by genetic rather than environmental factors, studies to determine the gene loci (and ultimately the genes) linked to variation in bone mass are difficult and expensive. Study designs which utilize the power of linkage analysis, e.g., sib-pair or extended family, are generally more informative than simple association studies, although the latter do have value. However, genetic linkage studies involving bone mass are hampered by two major problems. The first problem is the phenotype, as discussed briefly above. Bone mass is a continuous, quantitative trait, and establishing a discrete phenotype is difficult. Each anatomical site for measurement may be influenced by several genes, many of which may be different from site to site. The second problem is the age component of the phenotype. By the time an individual can be identified as having low bone mass, there is a high probability that their parents or other members of prior generations will be deceased and therefore unavailable for study, and younger generations may not have even reached peak bone mass, making their phenotyping uncertain for genetic analysis.
Regardless, linkage analysis can be used to find the location of a gene causing a hereditary xe2x80x9cdisorderxe2x80x9d and does not require any knowledge of the biochemical nature of the disorder, i.e., a mutated protein that is believed to cause the disorder does not need to be known. Traditional approaches depend on assumptions concerning the disease process that might implicate a known protein as a candidate to be evaluated. The genetic localization approach using linkage analysis can be used to first find the general chromosomal region in which the defective gene is located and then to gradually reduce the size of the region in order to determine the location of the specific mutated gene as precisely as possible. After the gene itself is discovered within the candidate region, the messenger RNA and the protein are identified and, along with the DNA, are checked for mutations.
The genetic localization approach has practical implications since the location of the disease can be used for prenatal diagnosis even before the altered gene that causes the disease is found. Linkage analysis can enable families, even many of those that do not have a sick child, to know whether they are carriers of a disease gene and to evaluate the condition of an unborn child through molecular diagnosis. The transmission of a disease within families, then, can be used to find the defective gene. As used herein, reference to xe2x80x9chigh bone massxe2x80x9d (HBM) is analogous to reference to a disease state, although from a practical standpoint high bone mass can actually help a subject avoid the disease known as osteoporosis.
Linkage analysis is possible because of the nature of inheritance of chromosomes from parents to offspring. During meiosis, the two parental homologues pair to guide their proper separation to daughter cells. While they are lined up and paired, the two homologues exchange pieces of the chromosomes, in an event called xe2x80x9ccrossing overxe2x80x9d or xe2x80x9crecombination.xe2x80x9d The resulting chromosomes are chimeric, that is, they contain parts that originate from both parental homologues. The closer together two sequences are on the chromosome, the less likely that a recombination event will occur between them, and the more closely linked they are. In a linkage analysis experiment, two positions on the chromosomes are followed from one generation to the next to determine the frequency of recombination between them. In a study of an inherited disease, one of the chromosomal positions is marked by the disease gene or its normal counterpart, i.e., the inheritance of the chromosomal region can be determined by examining whether the individual displays symptoms of the disorder or not. The other position is marked by a DNA sequence that shows natural variation in the population such that the two homologues can be distinguished based on the copy of the xe2x80x9cmarkerxe2x80x9d sequence that they possess. In every family, the inheritance of the genetic marker sequence is compared to the inheritance of the disease state. If, within a family carrying an autosomal dominant disorder such as high bone mass, every affected individual carries the same form of the marker and all the unaffected individuals carry at least one different form of the marker, there is a great probability that the disease gene and the marker are located close to each other. In this way, chromosomes may be systematically checked with known markers and compared to the disease state. The data obtained from the different families is combined, and analyzed together by a computer using statistical methods. The result is information indicating the probability of linkage between the genetic marker and the disease allowing different distances between them. A positive result can mean that the disease is very close to the marker, while a negative result indicates that it is far away on that chromosome, or on an entirely different chromosome.
Linkage analysis is performed by typing all members of the affected family at a given marker locus and evaluating the co-inheritance of a particular disease state with the marker probe, thereby determining how often the two of them are co-inherited. The recombination frequency can be used as a measure of the genetic distance between two gene loci. A recombination frequency of 1% is equivalent to 1 map unit, or 1 centiMorgan (cM), which is roughly equivalent to 1,000 kb of DNA. This relationship holds up to frequencies of about 20% or 20 cM.
The entire human genome is 3,300 cM long. In order to find an unknown disease gene within 5-10 cM of a marker locus, the whole human genome can be searched with roughly 330 informative marker loci spaced at approximately 10 cM intervals (Botstein et al, Am. J. Hum. Genet., 32:314-331 (1980)). The reliability of linkage results is established by using a number of statistical methods. The method most commonly used for the analysis of linkage in humans is the LOD score method (Morton, Prog. Clin. Biol. Res., 147:245-265 (1984), Morton et al, Am. J. Hum. Genet., 38:868-883 (1986)) which was incorporated into the computer program LIPED by Ott, Am. J. Hum. Genet., 28:528-529 (1976). LOD scores are the logarithm of the ratio of the likelihood that two loci are linked at a given distance to that they are not linked ( greater than 50 cM apart). The advantage of using logarithmic values is that they can be summed among families with the same disease. This becomes necessary given the relatively small size of human families.
By convention, a total LOD score greater than +3.0 (that is, odds of linkage at the specified recombination frequency being 1000 times greater than odds of no linkage) is considered to be significant evidence for linkage at that particular recombination frequency. A total LOD score of less than xe2x88x922.0 (that is, odds of no linkage being 100 times greater than odds of linkage at the specified frequency) is considered to be strong evidence that the two loci under consideration are not linked at that particular recombination frequency. Until recently, most linkage analyses have been performed on the basis of two-point data, which is the relationship between the disorder under consideration and a particular genetic marker. However, as a result of the rapid advances in mapping the human genome over the last few years, and concomitant improvements in computer methodology, it has become feasible to carry out linkage analyses using multi-point data. Multi-point analysis provide a simultaneous analysis of linkage between the disease and several linked genetic markers, when the recombination distance among the markers is known.
Multi-point analysis is advantageous for two reasons. First, the informativeness of the pedigree is usually increased. Each pedigree has a certain amount of potential information, dependent on the number of parents heterozygous for the marker loci and the number of affected individuals in the family. However, few markers are sufficiently polymorphic as to be informative in all those individuals. If multiple markers are considered simultaneously, then the probability of an individual being heterozygous for at least one of the markers is greatly increased. Second, an indication of the position of the disease gene among the markers may be determined. This allows identification of flanking markers, and thus eventually allows isolation of a small region in which the disease gene resides. Lathrop et al, Proc. Natl. Acad. Sci. USA, 81:3443-3446 (1984) have written the most widely used computer package, LINKAGE, for multi-point analysis.
There is a need in the art for identifying the gene associated with a high bone mass phenotype. The present invention is directed to this, as well as other, important ends.
The present invention describes the Zmax1 gene and the HBM gene on chromosome 11q13.3 by genetic linkage and mutation analysis. The use of additional genetic markers linked to the genes has aided this discovery. By using linkage analysis and mutation analysis, persons predisposed to HBM may be readily identified. Cloning methods using Bacterial Artificial Chromosomes have enabled the inventors to focus on the chromosome region of 11q13.3 and to accelerate the sequencing of the autosomal dominant gene. In addition, the invention identifies the Zmax1 gene and the HBM gene, and identifies the guanine-to-thynine polymorphism mutation at position 582 in the Zmax1 gene that produces the HBM gene and the HBM phenotype.
The present invention identifies the Zmax1 gene and the HBM gene, which can be used to determine if people are predisposed to HBM and, therefore, not susceptible to diseases characterized by reduced bone density, including, for example, osteoporosis, or are predisposed and susceptible to diseases characterized by abnormally high bone density, such as, for example, osteoporosis. Older individuals carrying the HBM gene express the HBM protein, and, therefore, do not develop osteoporosis. In other words, the HBM gene is a suppressor of osteoporosis. This in vivo observation is a strong evidence that treatment of normal individuals with the HBM gene or protein, or fragments thereof, will ameliorate osteoporosis.
Moreover, such treatment will be indicated in the treatment of bone lesions, particularly bone fractures, for bone remodeling in the healing of such lesions. For example, persons predisposed to or suffering from stress fractures (i.e., the accumulation of stress-induced microfractures, eventually resulting in a true fracture through the bone cortex) may be identified and/or treated by means of the invention. Moreover, the methods and compositions of the invention will be of use in the treatment of secondary osteoporosis, where the course of therapy involves bone remodeling, such as endocrine conditions accompanying corticosteroid administration, hyperthyroidism, hypogonadism, hematologic malignancies, malabsorption and alcoholism, as well as disorders associated with vitamin D and/or phosphate metabolism, such as osteomalacia and rickets, and diseases characterized by abnormal or disordered bone remodeling, such as Paget""s disease, and in neoplasms of bone, which may be benign or malignant.
In various embodiments, the present invention is directed to nucleic acids, proteins, vectors, and transformed hosts of HBM and Zmax1.
Additionally, the present invention is directed to applications of the above embodiments of the invention including, for example, gene therapy, pharmaceutical development, and diagnostic assays for bone development disorders. In preferred embodiments, the present invention is directed to methods for treating, diagnosing, preventing and screening for osteoporosis.
These and other aspects of the present invention are described in more detail below.